


Monster

by TwilightGalaxies



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Claire Redfield is in Resident Evil 5, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Game: Resident Evil 5, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, One Shot, POV First Person, Reunions, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightGalaxies/pseuds/TwilightGalaxies
Summary: The pain I experienced under the control of Albert Wesker was unlike any pain I had experienced before. For a long moment I had lost hope. Lost the hope that there was any chance of me being freed. Claire brought that spark of hope back to me.
Relationships: Claire Redfield/Jill Valentine
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the violence tags (:

My fingers brush against her throat in a silent rage, the strength in my body running through my arms to my fingertips as they thrash and dig into her skin. So tight is the grip that red drips from the scratches of fingernails digging deep into her neck. The violence of the attack was already creating purple marks against alabaster skin as she trembled and gasped. Her pained blue eyes widened with surprise and the look of terror too greeted me as my fingers continued to press and cut into her neck. The grip is solid and firm like an unbending steel and I watch while the light of life slowly drains from her vision. 

“S-Stop.” She gasps as her hands grasp at arms trying to scratch against the blue fabric but it causes her fingers to slip and fall. The pain is revealed by her repeated gasps until a forceful punch releases the grip of steel and sends my senses into a blur. I fall into the cold stone beneath and yet it barely registers as a hard weight is soon pressed across my chest. 

“Snap out of it!” A deep voice yells, the force sending vibrations into my chest so harsh the rise and fall of my breath is briefly shortened, but it is not long before arms resist and push against him forcefully. Chris’s large figure tumbles back into the stone in a grunt while a voice that is my own snarls and hisses like a beast.

My body rises to stand with fists barred and teeth clenched and soon metal brushes against two strong grips and bullets are spread by bright yellow flashes as my fingers pull and hold the triggers of the machine guns. The guns and my arms spread like a v, the bullets pinging against stone while Chris and Claire move to dodge out of the deadly pathways. 

“Jill!” Claire screams, her voice hoarse and struggling. As if she had flipped a switch, a semblance of control arrives and I desperately grasp at my chest and cut against my own skin in repeated tugs at the slippery fabric. My attempts at escape are met with a burn of electricity throughout my entire body. My voice screams into the air and for a moment I can almost feel. 

Blurred vision greets me as gasps enter my ears and I am suddenly spun back to the ground, the intensity of pain causing my body to twitch as the red device is finally revealed to my attempting saviors. A red glow reflects in wet beautiful eyes before she reaches and tugs against the device sending powerful jolts of pain through me like a thousand knives cutting into me over and over. 

“We’re going to get this damn thing off you, don't worry!” I hear her yell and the it wracks against me as the device is continuously torn from my skin. She continues to pull to try and bring me back as the rips of wires tear at me like claws digging into my flesh. The fire building in my body is suddenly stopped when a hand grabs her wrist and then there is a loud crack. The horror of what I had done registers while my fingers brush against her vein and I feel her accelerated heartbeat. 

The agony in her voice reaches my ears and we are further tortured when the device reactivates and against my will, my body hovers over her and she cries out in repeated yelps as her arm begins to bend in an unnatural direction. I know she is not resisting enough, the trigger of her gun unused. It is a coupled torment of her unwillingness to seek vengeance against the person she loves and my inability to resist the poison coursing through my veins. 

Bruises begin to form across her white skin before I am sent away by a fist and into a pillar which creates a cloud of dust. Again a dizziness clouds my vision as I barely register the warm red dripping downward into my eyes. It’s dull to me now and it reminds me of the feeling of glass piercing my skin before my body is thrown back into a rush into the man I used to call my partner. 

Hands tug at his back and he is thrown into the ground before knuckles brush and crack against his chest and face in repeated blows. Deadly forceful blows that cause the strong man to gasp as blood drips past his lips. 

“Chris no!” Claire hollers and fists connect against my spine and back until she finally grabs me and pulls me against her in a tight hold. Struggle and resistance greets her and I know that soon she will be defeated.

“Please come back to me. I know you’re still in there. Jill, come back to me. I need you.” She weeps into my ear and the electricity returns as I shove her away and I roar in rage as I grab at the red device on my chest. I tug and pull before my entire body begins to convulse because of the electric wires embedded within my skin. 

Tears drip past my eyes as I clench my hands into fists before the device reactivates and I lose the feeling again. 

Wetness continues to fall across my pale cheek as my vision is filled with Claire. She’s standing firm in front of me now and all I want to do is tell her to run away. A hand touches my face for a brief moment but the feeling disappears when a gunshot penetrates the air. 

Her hand falls to her shoulder and her expression visibly pales at the cold submachine pressed directly against her collarbone. No vital areas and yet my hand trembles against the gun as if I was holding a hot iron. Claire is pushed back into a descent towards the cold stone and my body disobeys as I jump away and sail through the air like a bird in the wind. 

“Claire!” Chris yells out as he runs to catch her, blood dribbling down his face and painting his skin red but he does not seem to notice it as he presses his gloved hand against the hole in her shoulder. Deep and dark red like the vest she was wearing. 

My fingers fall into fists against my head as blonde hair falls into my vision as I cry out in horror. The device blinked mockingly as I struggled to push myself away from the people I loved most. 

“Chris, I-I’m fine just get that fucking device off her!” I hear Claire protest and I want to scream no but my vocal cords resist as I am again propelled forward into the air the strain of muscles causing my insides to ache. 

It wants to kill them but I cannot obey. I refuse to obey that monster. 

“Jill! Please!” Chris yells out as he runs towards me, my vision full of green and red before I am again forced to the ground. It knocked the dual guns from my grasp.  
I beg and plead for him to remove it and yet he hears no words. 

Hands grip the device again and I am tugged upward in a forceful motion, the icy spikes entering my spine and causing my heart to pound heavily as it tries to process the numbing feeling it was beginning to feel. 

My eyes stare into his and he sees nothing staring back into his own. His brief hesitation however costs him and a deadly blow is sent across his abdomen and he collapses to the ground coughing as my body reaches towards the pistol that had been knocked to the ground. 

The gun cocks and the hammer is pulled back as my cold blue eyes blink emotionlessly. I was about to end Chris’ fate and there was nothing I could do about it. The itch to pull the trigger is strong but I resist enough to cause my entire body to shake and tremble. 

When a body falls into my vision that I know is Claire’s, the terror collapses my stomach. The muscles in my arms tense and my hand shakes violently causing my finger to continue to slip from the pistol’s trigger. 

Despite it all, the tears leaking across my face, the building fire in my veins, and the damaged device I can feel my resolve weakening. It felt as if I had taken an entire bottle of pills and a drink to wash it down as everything blurs and my tensed body continues to shake like a leaf in a storm. 

The body that was supposed to be mine was stuck in a cycle of control and out of control as the enhancers and drug attempts to override it all. When the end of the barrel aims at her heart, everything slows around me and the world becomes cold and hot simultaneously. My jaw and chest constrict in attempts to stop breathing. Distinctly I can feel the blood drip down my face but it goes on ignored as everything center focuses on Claire standing defiantly in front of her brother. 

A lone tear falls pushing away the crimson red painting the monster in front of her. A gun floods my vision as Claire aims it forward, the distress reaching palpable levels when I remain situated in my spot, my heels digging into the stone as my whole body tenses in continued resistance. 

“It’s me Claire!” Claire yells out her voice vehement and strong, a sound I never believed I would hear again entering and creating shocks through my struggling system. 

“Come back to me. Back to our life together please!” Claire insists the cry in her voice edging and carving into my heart as I watch tears drip down her face. 

When Claire reaches her hand towards me I reach to take it and yet a switch activates dizzying everything and rocking away my focus again. 

It hisses and snarls like a beast again and I feel dissociated like a ghost watching my movements when it aims up at my love’s face as if it meant nothing to it at all. Kill is all it understands and killing is all it wants. 

Then the gun drops from my hand from a forceful kick and I feel everything go limp as a body tumbles into my own, hands wrapping around the troublesome device with all of her pain and rage. 

The electricity sparks again and I shove my hands into my head as everything hurts and burns.

“C-Claire.” I gasp tearfully, surprised and afraid all at once.

“Stop the pain p—please.” I plead. The hope rises when I hear her voice.

“I will stop it.” I hear her say and my eyes open when I feel a pressure on my chest again and the air expels from my chest when several needles stick into me simultaneously as Claire rips the device off my chest in one harsh tug. 

Gasping for air my throat burns as I take in my first breath after being submerged for so long. Many words jumble in my mind but none of them come to the tip of my tongue as I trace the curves of Claire’s face upon blinking the water from my eyes. 

Warmth pervades my senses as Claire cradles my upper body to her tightly but not so tightly as to suffocate me. My chest continues to bleed down my suit but I pay it no attention as I press a hand to my head, my fingers running through blonde strands as I attempt to reach up. 

Claire quickly stops me and red hair falls into my vision when she wraps her other arm around me in a protective embrace, an embrace I had been missing for so long. 

Wetness hits my face as I lift up to continue looking at her, my mouth agape as I again struggle for the millions of words I had been meaning to tell her up to this point. Eventually when a shadow passes over us I stop to glance at Chris who has a smile on his face upon recognizing the look in my eyes. It was me looking back at him and not a monster. 

“I’m so sorry.” I ramble out my throat and mouth dry as I attempt to swallow. I am aware of the feeling of Claire’s legs that keep me from the cold stone and the warmth of her body and arms as she encloses me as close to her as possible. For the first time in a while I look at her to take her in since the last time I saw her face and I want to sob because she’s so beautiful. 

Love is present in her gaze when she looks at me. 

“Jill, it’s okay. I’m so glad you’re back.” I hear Chris say and for a moment I wonder why Claire hasn’t said anything when I feel her lips brush my forehead. It is at this moment that I realize she is still trying to keep from falling apart. 

“Jill I—” Claire mumbles out and her face is hidden from mine but I feel the tears continuing to fall in drops against me. 

Reaching upward I touch Claire’s cheek like I used to do to get her to look at me and I manage a smile as our gazes lock. 

“You saved me.” As the words slip from me, I press my lips against hers. The feeling I had been longing for surfacing against my beating heart. Warmth invades the upper part of my body and a dizziness rises but I attempt to saturate myself with Claire as much as possible. Her warmth reminded me of what it felt to be human. A feeling I had been missing for nearly 3 years. 

Opening my eyes I am greeted with a red faced Claire with watery eyes but the pure joy in them calmed my racing heart enough for me to pull her into my aching arms. Collectively wincing from our various wounds we stayed together and I knew that she was not going to let go anytime soon. 

“Wesker.” Chris breathed and reality resurfaced with the accumulated dread of his plan of world domination. Hesitantly I tell them to go knowing that they were the only hope the world had left at saving the world from Uroboros. The creation made possible by my existence. 

“I—I can’t leave her. I can’t lose her twice.” Claire sobbed out and I pressed my palm to her face hoping to convince her otherwise but that iron clad Redfield resolve was an unbreakable steel barrier. Not even one I could bend. 

“I will go with him.” A voice calls out, her accent telling of her origin when I managed a hazy glance at the women I knew to be Sheva Alomar. 

“Please keep him safe.” Claire said to Sheva and that grin of hers surfaced as she regarded me with a kind glance. An understanding passed between us then and inside me I knew he would be safe. Then seconds after we watched Chris and Sheva’s shadowed forms disappear everything became black. 

“Jill.” An echo called out but it was far away as if I was within a tunnel far, far away from here. 

Then I see red hair and I feel warmth against me as I am brought up from the cold stone. 

“Not the time for resting love. Not yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first try at first person in a long time so I hope it was not distasteful. I hope you enjoyed this if you took a chance on it. I will likely remain with my usual writing style since I am much more comfortable with it XD


End file.
